Handcuffed
by Dorkyducky117
Summary: Axel has been driving Zexion crazy and vice versa. They've been handcuffed together after Xemnas decided that he didn't like all fights between his own Organization. So what happens when each Organization member is handcuffed to someone for a whole week?
1. Chapter 1

Well...I haven't published anything in a while, and I'm not really sure why I decided to publish this... I don't really like it, but I hope you enjoy it. :D And even if you don't, then please REVIEW! :D

This idea just sorta popped into my head this morning, so I started writing :) I wrote it all on my own this time... :D haha

* * *

~ZEXION'S POV~

Well if that wasn't the most ridiculous meeting I've ever been to, then I don't know what was. Xemnas had gone crazy. Completely and entirely psycho. Seriously, why was he making us do this?

He had told us all that there was too much arguing and fighting within the Organization, so starting tomorrow we would spend a week handcuffed to another Organization member, so we could all learn how to cooperate and get along.

We HAD to stay handcuffed the whole week, and if anyone somehow managed to get OUT of the handcuffs before the week was over, they would be punished. Sounds like fun, right? Wrong.

Of course, he had said, that Larxene would be exempt from this fun little exercise since she was the only girl. So that meant that even Xemnas himself would be participating in this.

At least there was a _little_ sense of justice, because we ALL knew that Xemnas had a terrible temper, and would have a hard time trying to cooperate with anyone for a whole week. I wonder whose name he would draw? Oh well...

I went to bed still not too pleased with what I knew was going to happen tomorrow, and woke up rather early, since I had had a rather restless sleep. I had been too nervous about who I was going to be cuffed to for a week...

I got up and left to go to the kitchen, where we were all meeting to draw names. When I got down there, everyone else was already there. I guess none of them could sleep either.

"Ok, now that everyone's here," Xemnas said in his deep booming theater voice, "I have the names of VII through XIII excluding Larxene, in this little box, and I will pick first, then we will go in numerical order from there."

He reached into the little box he had with 6 pieces of paper in it, and drew one out, unfolding it and reading the name out loud sounding thoroughly pleased, "Saix, come here," he said, and Saix walked up to him, and Xemnas clapped the handcuffs on the both of them.

Xigbar then walked up and put his hand in the little box. "Duuude, I got Marluxia!" he said looking around. Marluxia stepped up. "It's pronounced Mar-loo-sha. NOT Mar-luck-see-ya," he said looking both indignant at the mispronounciation of his name, and wary of coming within six inches of Xigbar.

Xigbar grabbed Marluxia's hand and dragged him up to Xemnas, who snapped their handcuffs on, with Xigbar looking excited, and Marluxia scared for his life.

Xaldin walked up and reached into the box. "Luxord," he said, looking around for him, since Luxord had not walked up yet. Everyone looked around and saw Luxord with a bottle in his hands, passed out on the table.

Xemnas sighed, and walked over to Luxord with Xaldin and cuffed the unconscious Luxord to Xaldin, who was looking very unhappy. "Vexen, you're next," Xemnas said, holding out the box to him. Vexen reached out and pulled out a name, a mischievous smile spreading across his face as he read his paper. "Roxas," he said, and Roxas whimpered and started shaking.

"Uh...c-can I have s-someone else p-please?" Roxas asked.

"Of course not. The decisions are final. You'll be with Vexen for a week. Now come here, so I can handcuff you," Xemnas said, pulling Roxas toward Vexen, and Roxas fighting him with every ounce of strength he had. Xemnas of course, was much stronger, and succeeded in pulling a now crying Roxas to Vexen and handcuffing them together.

I realized now that only Lexaeus and I were left to pick names, and that the only two people left were Demyx and Axel. I wasn't too thrilled with the options left, but then again, who WOULD I be thrilled to be handcuffed to for a week? No one.

Between the two, I probably would prefer Demyx because Axel could be a little... hot-headed, and I personally didn't want anything of mine set on fire. Although all Demyx ever did was play music on his sitar... I couldn't really decide who I would rather be stuck with.

Lexaeus walked up and pulled out a name. "Demyx," he grunted, and Xemnas handcuffed them together. Which meant that the only one left was...Axel.

"Zexion, I guess it's you and me, buddy," Axel said walking up to me. Xemnas walked over, and put the handcuffs on us.

"Ok, everyone, just remember, no getting out of the handcuffs, or you'll be severely punished. Oh! One more thing. If you kill your partner, you will also be severely punished, so please, no killing," he said looking around at all of us, and giving Marluxia a warning glance, since he had been glaring at Xigbar, and muttering under his breath.

"That is all. You may all leave now," he said, and he dragged Saix off to who knows where.

I watched as Roxas continued to sob, and Vexen attempted to drag him off, but Roxas was holding onto the kitchen table leg for dear life, and Vexen was cursing him under his breath.

Luxord was still unconscious and being pulled across the floor by Xaldin, and Xigbar was just happily following Marluxia, who was rubbing his head with his free hand, looking very much as if he couldn't wait for this week to be over. I didn't see where Lexaeus and Demyx had gone though...

I sighed and turned to Axel, "So...I'll be going to my room now, so I can finish reading this book that I started last night, and-"

"No," Axel said, "we're going to _my_ room, so I can...well, I don't really have anything to do, but we're going to my room, because I said so."

"Oh come on, do we really have to do this? Can't we just get along so this week will go by faster? We'll just go to my room for now, and maybe later we can go do whatever it is you needed to do," I said, thinking that this was pretty reasonable.

"No. I said we're going to _my_ room, so that means we're going to _my _room. If you want to argue with me, then we can discuss it in _my _room," he said, a sadistic expression crossing over his features. This look was more than a little scary, so I quickly agreed that we could go to his room, and followed him.

He opened the door and walked in, lugging me behind him. He went over and laid down on his bed, so I sat on the floor. He rolled over on his side, which drug my arm up and over around him, in a very uncomfortable position.

"Ugh, Axel... my arm... ow. That hurts!" I cried when he rolled over farther, bending my arm backwards. He smirked at my cry of pain.

"I'm glad it hurts, now let me sleep," he mumbled, "Or, if it bothers you so much, maybe you better get up on the bed with me."

"Not a chance in hell," I said.

"Oh, not very nice, are we now?" he said, jerking my arm up, making me release another cry of pain and shock.

"Ow! Stop that! We're supposed to learn cooperation, not jerk people's arms off."

"Does it bother you?" he said jerking my arm again, only harder this time.

"Ouch, damn it. Fine. I'll get on the bed, but touch me and die," I said, trying to sound threatening, but failing, because honestly, Axel was a lot stronger than me.

"Ha, you sound a little scared," Axel said, sounding pleased, "I'm not _that_ mean."

I got up on the bed and sat there awkwardly.

"Aww come on, lay down, I won't kill you," Axel said, "I promise." He jerked me down, so I had no choice but to lay down, and try to fall asleep while Axel snored gently beside me.

This was going to be a looooong week.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it... I will try to write more soon. Hopefully. :D Reviews are very encouraging, though! Even if you didn't like it, I would like to know what people thought of this :)


	2. Chapter 2

Yay for chapter 2! I didn't expect to have this up so soon, but here it is :D Barely a day after the first chapter... haha. Well I hope you like it... I wrote it all on me own... X_X Which is never good XD haha but I hope you like it anyway :D haha Although I got part of the inspiration for this chapter from Aki :D So yea, she rocks! Woot XD

Enjoy!(btw: I loooove reviews! haha)

* * *

Larxene walked into the kitchen, having woken up much later than everyone else, who had all been required to wake up early for the name drawing meeting. She had already talking to Xaldin when she saw him passing in the hall dragging Luxord behind him, so she already knew who had been paired with who.

She started to walk over to the refrigerator, when something caught her eye. She looked and saw the little black box which she assumed must have been the holder for the six pieces of paper, from which the partners were decided.

She picked up the little box, and saw one piece of paper left in it. She knew it had to be Axel's name, since Xaldin had told her that Zexion hadn't drawn a name since Axel was the only one left.

Something told her to read the paper though, so she reached in and unfolded it.

_Saix_

Saix? The last paper was Saix's? Well then why was Zexion currently handcuffed to Axel? Surely... no... Xemnas would never do that... or would he?

Was it possible that Xemnas had drawn Axel's name, but had wanted to be with Saix instead so he had just said Saix's name and hoped that by some miracle, no one would pick Saix's name? And had things really worked out by some strange coincidence so that Xemnas had gotten away with it?

Well that was the only explanation that Larxene could come up with. That was certainly interesting... the only question that remained: Would she tell someone or not?

~ZEXION'S POV~

A few hours later, Axel finally woke up from his little nap, and rolled over. That's right. He rolled over, which meant that I was shoved _off_ of the bed, and onto the floor.

"Ahhh, Axel!" I shouted, since my arm was still on the bed, bending backwards, and I was on the floor.

"Haha, oops. My bad. _Sorry_," he said, not really sounding sorry at all.

"Yea, sure," I said, standing up, and brushing myself off. He got off the bed and stood up too.

"Now that your little nap is over, can we _please_ go to my room?" I said, opening up a portal to go to my room whether or not he liked it. I was half way through it, when he spoke, and pulled me back through the portal, into his room.

"Ha, not gonna happen."

I sighed and inwardly cursed Xemnas and all of his stupid ideas. I turned around. "Why _isn't _it going to happen, Axel?" I asked, attempting to feign politeness, even though I had my teeth gritted.

"Uhhhmm... because I said so, and what I say is what we do, so we're not going to your room," he said looking extremely superior. He is so full of himself. I wanted to just slap him, but of course, if I did that he would kill me...

"Well, _I_ want to go to my room, at least for a few seconds so I can get my book, so could you _please_ have some courtesy and let me get the book?" I asked.

"Hmm... I'll consider it... if you get down on your knees and beg," he said laughing. He stood up now, which made him so much taller than me, that it was somewhat intimidating.

"What? Never! Just let me go to room. _Please_," I asked him, still cowering slightly at his height advantage.

"I _said_ no. I really don't like it when you nag me. It's so...annoying. Besides, I have important things to do, so if you _really_ want that book, then you might want to get down on your knees and beg," he said.

"Oh come on, get down on my knees? That's not going to happen," I said. He stood up, and a menacing smile appeared on his face, "Oh, but isn't it?" he asked, giving me a threatening look.

"N-no... it's _n-not_," I said, trying to be firm, which was really hard when Axel was giving me the glare that was so intimidating.

"_Yes_, it _will_ happen," he said still smirking and glaring. This look creeped me out, and I had no idea what would happen if I didn't listen to him, so grudgingly I got down on my knees slowly and looked up at Axel, "Please, Axel, let me go get my book."

"Haha that's better, and no. You can't go get your precious little book," he said now smiling widely and laughing.

"WHAT?! B-but y-you... you s-said..." I stuttered, standing up, "You... you... BASTARD!"

Axel immediately quit laughing, and stared at me his face devoid of any emotion, "_What_ did you call me?"

"I... uh... n-nothing... I didn't say anything..." I mumbled, immediately regretting my outburst. He was even scarier when I couldn't tell how he was feeling.

"N-no... say what you mean...I didn't mean to... damn it... I'm an asshole..." he said, looking down. He looked really sad. It was weird, but I felt almost sorry for him. That is, I WOULD feel almost sorry for him, if I could really feel anything.

"Well...it's no big deal... I'm sorry...I shouldn't have... called you a bastard..." I said, stepping closer to him, and putting my hand on his shoulder. It's weird, that I was trying to console him, when he had been nothing but mean to me since the start of this, but I couldn't help it...something made me want to make sure he was ok... How crazy and messed up is that?

I awkwardly patted his shoulder, and he slowly lifted his head grinning mischievously.

"Haha! I knew it! I DO have an irresistible charm! You totally fell for it!" he said laughing, and I inwardly kicked myself for even beginning to feel pity for this bastard. Did I mention how Xemnas should be damned to the deepest pits of hell for getting me into this mess? If not, then, DAMN YOU, XEMNAS.

There was a knock on the door and Axel pulled me somewhat harshly over to the door, and he opened it.

It was... Larxene? What did _she_ want? She walked in with a smug look on her face.

"What do you want Larxene?" Axel said sounding as if it wasn't possible for him to care any less.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to let Zexion know something," she said, waiting for me to prompt her on. We sat in silence for a second, but finally my curiosity got the better of me.

"What is it, Larxene?"

"Well, you've been screwed," she said, laughing when I looked confused.

"Xemnas totally lied. He drew _Axel's_ name out of the box, and just said he'd gotten Saix's name, because we _all_ know that no one would want to be handcuffed to Axel for a week, and the one person he wouldn't mind being handcuffed to was Saix," she said, watching my surprised expression turn angry.

"WHAT? How do you know that?" I asked, now paying complete attention to every word she said.

"Well, I found the box upstairs and Saix's name was the only one left, so I put two and two together, and figured out that Xemnas just said Saix's name when he picked Axel's name, and hoped that no one would pick out Saix's name, and by some weird luck he must have from praying to that cursed moon every night, everything worked out... well, for _Xemnas_ anyway," she said, and for a minute no one said anything, then Axel spoke up.

"Haha, sucks for you, doesn't it, _buddy_?" Axel said, fake punching me on the arm... only it actually hurt pretty bad...

"Let's go," I said fuming. I opened the door, and made to go out, but Axel stopped me.

"Wait, where are you going?" he asked.

"I am going to go have a chat with Xemnas," I said, and I walked out of there, Axel following behind, not even protesting my leading the way.

Oooh how I hate Xemnas. May he die in the most painful way ever imagined... no he didn't deserve death. May he life a loooong miserable life.

We walked for a few minutes, and then stopped when we made it to the big white door, behind which was Xemnas.

Oh boy... I reached up to open the door, but I couldn't find it in me. I was... almost afraid... but then again... what could be worse than being cuffed to Axel for a week?

I threw open the door, but stopped in my tracks when I saw what was going on in Xemnas' room.

* * *

Welllll it's a bit of a cliffy... XD Oh well. I hope to update soon, so no worries. haha. I hope you liked it... remember: REVIEW!!! Even if you didn't like it, just let me know what you thought :D

Reviews encourage more writing! :D It's true. Yop yop... haha


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I got another chapter done in a day again, but I don't think I would expect this to keep happening. XD Anyways, I hope you enjoy!! :D  
(Aki helped me a little bit at the end there ;D haha)  
And just remember: REVIEW! No matter what you have to say about the story, I love getting reviews! They encourage me.

* * *

~ZEXION'S POV~

I was so shocked by what I saw, that I shut the door, waited a few seconds, and opened it back up. Nothing had changed. What I saw was Xemnas rubbing his temple, with Saix beside him, and then Vexen standing there muttering an apology. None of that is what had taken me by surprise though. No, that was Roxas, poor kid, only instead of looking like the Roxas we all know, he had blue skin and another arm sprouting out of his side, and tears streaming down his face.

"I swear, it was an accident," Vexen said, "It wasn't supposed to turn him blue!"

"Well," Xemnas said, "Was it supposed to make him grow another arm?"

"W-well...yes that was the general idea," Vexen muttered, not meeting Xemnas' eyes. Xemnas sighed.

"Vexen, what have I told you about making people drink potions?" Xemnas asked, waiting for a reply. Vexen mumbled unintelligibly.

"Vexen, speak up," Xemnas commanded.

"You said not to do it," he said, louder this time, looking down. I coughed to get Xemnas attention, and he looked up at me and Axel in the doorway.

"Oh, come in and have a seat..." he said, gesturing to the two chairs against the wall. He didn't look too thrilled to have more people to deal with at the moment. Axel stepped in first, in front of me, and we took our seats to watch the little scene with Vexen and Roxas, whose body was still wracking with sobs.

"Now back to what we were talking about. Vexen, no more experiments on the poor child. Please," Xemnas said. "And if you could, then try to fix the blue skin problem, and _safely_ remove his third arm," Xemnas asked of Vexen, who looked ready to protest, but instead shut his mouth and nodded.

"Thank you. You may leave now, and remember: Don't experiment on or hurt Roxas anymore." Xemnas looked a little exhausted. He sighed and turned to Axel and I.

"What brings you two to my office this afternoon?" he asked, as Vexen walked out sulking, followed by a rather reluctant, still-crying Roxas.

"Don't look at me," Axel said, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head, which meant of course my hand was now hanging in the air. "Zexion is the one who has something to say to you. Not me."

Xemnas looked at me waiting for me to speak. "Well, what is it?" he prompted. I took a deep breath.

"W-well I-I..." I mumbled, looking away. Where had all my courage gone? Damn, Xemnas _really_ was intimidating. I sighed and tried again.

"I know that you picked Axel's name out of the box, and I t-think that y-you shouldn't h-have d-done that..." I said. I had started out strong, but halfway through my sentence I'd made the mistake of meeting Xemnas eyes, which frightened me.

"Oh...well I see," Xemnas said, "I'm afraid without sufficient evidence, I am unable to do anything about your...er...claim."

"W-well," I said, "Larxene found Saix's name in the box, which means _he's _the one I should be handcuffed to... not..._him_," I said, gesturing to Axel, who had his eyes closed, and was snoring quietly.

"So," I continued, "that means, you must've picked Axel's name, but wanted to be with Saix instead, so you said his name, and by luck, no one picked Saix's name." When I finished, Xemnas just sat there. It was silent for a few seconds, until Saix, who had been so quiet this whole time that I'd almost forgotten he was there, spoke up.

"Xemnas, is that...true?" he asked, peering at Xemnas who replied just a little to fast to be believable.

"Of course not," Xemnas defended.

"Oh..." Saix said, looking just a _little_ crestfallen. Xemnas looked back at me.

"I...I'm afraid that taking Larxene's word for truth is...not acceptable...so there's nothing I can do..."

"BUT I _KNOW_ YOU DID IT!!!" I shouted. In all my excitement, I jumped up without thinking, which had jerked Axel's hand from behind his head, and woken him up. I swear I heard him snarl. He jerked his hand back to where it had been, causing me to stumble backwards and lose my balance. I fell to the side, missing the chair, and landing on the floor.

I stood up and brushed myself off with my free hand, taking extra caution not to accidentally move Axel's hand again. Xemnas spoke again, acting like nothing had happened.

"Well, there is no proof, so that is all now, and you are dismissed," he said, waving us off.

I sighed, and gently nudged Axel to reawaken him so we could leave. He grumbled, but got up, and opened a portal to his room.

We walked in and Axel sat down on his bed, meaning, of course, so did I. He yawned and looked over at me.

"Well, _that_ went well, now didn't it?" he said, smirking.

"Yea, no thanks to _you_. You just slept the whole time," I said, not really caring if I sounded mean. He'd been no help whatsoever.

"Yea, I knew ol' Xemmy would never own up to doing that, and besides, I like being cuffed to you. It gives me someone to torture," he said, laughing at my angered expression.

"Oh, gee _thanks_, Axel. That means so much," I said sarcastically.

"Haha, anytime, _buddy_" he said, shoving me off the bed rather roughly. I fell off, only Axel hadn't realized that when I fell, it would pull him down too. He came down after me, and hit his head on his bedpost with a _bang_.

"Ouch, damn it!" he said, rubbing his head, still laying on the floor. He stood up abruptly jerking me up by my arm. I swear, my hand was going to come off eventually, and I'd just be left with a stub. Although I could always go to Vexen for an extra arm or hand.

"We're going to get me an ice pack. Let's go," he said, and he opened a portal to the kitchen, and pulled me through it. At first I thought Axel had made a mistake, and had taken us to the wrong room, because there was an atrocious noise. Once I took a look around though, I realized that we really were in the kitchen, and that the terrible noise was none other than Luxord and Xaldin.

Apparently, if the twenty or so empty bottles on the table were any clue, Luxord had somehow convinced Xaldin to be his drinking buddy, and they were both so drunk that they were singing really loud, and out of tune, and would no doubt be passed out in less than an hour. Maybe even a half hour...

"Ahhh, hurry up," Axel said, cringing at the noise. He dragged me to the freezer so fast, that I could barely move my legs fast enough to keep up with him. He opened it up, got an ice pack, and pressed it to to his forehead, where he already had a bruise appearing. He sighed in relief as the ice took effect in cooling his forehead.

"Ok, let's go back to my room now," he said, turning back to me. I sighed.

"Axel...can we _please_ go back to my room?" I asked, hoping that maybe he'd be so distracted by his bruise that he would just agree. He laughed.

"You didn't seriously think I would agree to that just because I hit my head did you?" he asked. He clearly thought that if I had thought that then I was crazy.

"No, not really," I said, hanging my head. He was so hard to get along with. Yet I found that even after only a few hours of being handcuffed to him, his obnoxious behavior and violence didn't bother me _as much_ as it had before. That's not to say I thought he was nice, or easy to get along with, but he wasn't _as obnoxious_ as he had been before...

"Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt if we went to your room for a while," he said. I was shocked.

"Really? Well...thanks!"

"Yea... now hurry up," he said, and he started walking up the stairs to my room. Finally we made it down the hall, and were standing outside my door. I opened the door, and took a step in when everything went black. Then everything became clear again, and I was in Axel's room. What just happened? It took a few seconds for me to register everything, but when I did, I realized that Axel had opened a portal to his room right as I was about to go in my room, and to think I said he wasn't as obnoxious as before.

* * *

Hmm, well I hope you liked it! :D Revieeeew~! haha.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, I finally have the fourth chapter up! Yay! I wouldn't have ever gotten this done without help from Aki! She rocks! haha.

I loooove reviews! So review! No matter what you have to say about it. :D Reviews are awesome.

* * *

It was Tuesday morning. The second day into our torture that Xemnas put us under. See, he was fed up with the Organization bickering and fighting between themselves so he sentenced us all to be handcuffed to the other for a week. So far, it's not gone very well.

Xaldin has, so far, almost stabbed Luxord five times. Each attempt has, of course, failed because each time he tries Luxord just turns him into a gigantic card.

Marluxia is griping every ten seconds about how Xigbar is ruining his chances at gardening properly by hanging upside down on the ceiling which, in turn requires Marluxia to raise an arm.

Roxas and Vexen..well, we'll just not go there. The flamingo beak still isn't gone...

Lexaeus and Demyx are doing fine. Apparently, those two got along quite well. Lucky them..

Xemnas and Saix are.....we'll not go there either.

Lastly, there's Axel and I. This is sure to be the worst week in my life..

He keeps pestering me! Shoving me into walls, burning my stuff to ashes, suddenly jerking at the handcuffs and leaving marks that actually have bled, not letting me do anything I want, constantly moving, and he's always toying with something!

I reached up with my free hand to touch my hair in my face. It was greasy and I didn't like the feel. That's when I remembered. My eyes widened and I stood up from my seat beside Axel's bed. He was sleeping, but not anymore. The sudden jerk aroused him from his sleep and he glared at me. Not a morning person, I suppose.

"What the hell are you doing, Zexion?!" I glared back at him, summoning some willpower. He's not ruling me today. I'm tired of it.

"We're going to see the Superior. Now." I summoned a portal and stepped through it quickly, dragging an angry reluctant Axel along with me.

I stared at what was before me. Xemnas was playing with Saix!

Before you go thinking some dirty little thoughts, it's not what you think. He's only playing scrabble. Though, the words on the board are exactly what you would be thinking. I'll leave you to your thoughts on the matter.

Xemnas looked up at the two of us, "Can I help you, Six...Eight?"

"Yeah, you can, actually." I said quietly. "Excuse my intrusion and my language, but, what the _hell_ are we going to do about the fucking showers?" I could feel Axel's lecherous grin on my back as Xemnas stared at me with wide eyes.

"Hm..I hadn't really thought of that..." I glared at the scrabble board. He had thought about it! Saix's hair was wet, as was his.

"Oh, please! You have too! Your hair is wet! Although, just because you didn't mind sharing a shower with _him_," I said, gesturing to Saix, "doesn't mean I'm getting anywhere near a shower with..._it_...attached to my wrist." Axel laughed, apparently finding my frustration amusing. He couldn't take anything seriously, could he?

"Well..." Xemnas started, looking at me with exasperation,"I don't know what to tell you. You are staying handcuffed to Axel for the remainder of the week, and nothing you say or do will make that cha- Don't give me that look, Zexion," he warned me harshly. I hastily changed my expression, not wanting to make him angry.

"I know you're very unhappy with this, but you will have to learn some cooperation. That was the whole point of this arrangement," Xemnas finished.

"How the _hell _do you expect me to learn cooperation, when all this fucking bastard over here does is take advantage of me, and take control of EVERYTHING!!!" I was shouting by the time I had finished my sentence. Xemnas looked rather taken aback.

"Zexion...please calm down. I'm sure Axel's not that bad," Xemnas started. At this, I burst out laughing. Of course Xemnas would be on his side. It would make my non-existence too easy if anything would work right for me. I sighed.

"Xemnas, please, Axel is the spawn of Satan! The epitome of evil! The definition of malevolence! The most troublesome, vile, unpleasant,_ bad-tempered_-"

"Zexion, I get it. You don't like him, but you're staying handcuffed to him, and if you could please refrain from troubling me so much for the rest of the week, then that would be greatly appreciated," he said looking at me with an expression of annoyance on his face. I knew it was a losing battle now.

"Uggh!!!" I opened a portal and Axel and I walked through it, Axel smirking the whole way. I still don't get why he thought my aggravation was so funny. We were halfway into my room, when Axel realized where we were.

"Hey, who said we were coming in here? I never gave you permission to-" Axel started, but stopped when we were actually in my room. "Zexion...you have so many books...what do you do with them all?"

"What do most people do with books, Axel? They read them. That might be a new concept to someone as _dim-witted _as y- OUCH! LET GO OF ME!" I screamed, since he had grabbed my arm and was not only squeezing it, but was heating his hand up so my arm was getting burned. Great. He'd found another way to torture me.

"_Who's_ dim-witted?" Axel asked sneering. Was he expecting me to answer him? I sure as hell was NOT going to.

"I _said who's _dim-witted?" he said again, this time twisting my arm behind my back. I hate him. Couldn't something good happen to me once? Just once? Is that really asking for too much?

"Me. I'm dim-witted. Happy?" I said. I hated Axel with such a passion. I hope he dies. Preferably soon.

"Oh, yes, I'm very happy. Thank you," he said smiling. He let go of me, and the blood in my arm started to flow again. I looked down at my arm, and saw a red burn mark in the shape of Axel's hand.

"Well, we still haven't decided how we're going to take showers..." I said. I was still angry at Axel, but I needed to talk to him.

"I don't really care. It doesn't matter to me," he said.

"Well, I need to wash my hair...If I washed it in the sink do you think you could refrain from hurting me for a few minutes?" I asked. Of course, I figured it was impossible for him to actually be nice, no matter how small the amount of time, but I asked him anyways.

"Uh... yea sure," he agreed.

Ten minutes later, after Axel had successfully washed his hair, I bent my head over into the sink, and turned the water on. It was just warm enough, but after a few seconds, it got unbearably hot. I jerked my head up suddenly, hitting it on the faucet in the process, and saw Axel with his hand on faucet heating the water up.

He laughed a little then moved his hand off the faucet. I dipped my head back under the water and finished washing my hair without trouble. I leaned back and turned the water off, my hair still dripping.

"Here, I'll dry your hair for you," Axel said, reaching over to my head. I tried to pull away, but he pulled me back and heated his hands up, actually drying my hair. Wait... was he being nice? Wow. I'm impressed. Suddenly my head got REALLY hot, and I looked in the mirror to see my hair on fire.

"AXEL!!! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!" I screamed at him. I rushed to turn the water back on, and put the fire on my head out. After my head had been under the running water, and had cooled off a bit, I leaned back and glared at him, but he just laughed.

I looked up into the mirror to take in my reflection. There wasn't really any real damage. Just some burnt ends. Nothing a little trim wouldn't cure. Stupid Axel..Does he _have_ to be so compulsive? Why is he so mean? Wait, no, why does he look like he's enjoying all this?

Then it all clicked.

Axel was a _sadist_. Gah! Why didn't I think of this before? If I just stopped showing my violent reactions, he'd surely stop. Or, make everything even more spiteful. God, I hate him. Even though, I don't have a heart to hate him with. I certainly feel like I do when I'm around him.

I resolved that instant to stop overreacting to every little thing Axel did. Maybe he'd stop. Maybe not.

"You done admiring yourself, Shorty?" I winced at the nickname. I was sensitive about my height. If only a little.

I forced myself to stay calm when he jerked on the chain. "Yes, I'm done. But, we're going to my room. Got it memorized?" I said, stealing his catchphrase.

He scoffed, "What makes you think we're going to your room? I'm in charge here, Zexion." I scowled.

"No, you're not. In fact, I don't see why I was scared of you in the first place. You have no right to act over me." He looked appalled. Apparently, no one had ever stood up to him before. Serves him right... I conjured up a portal and made to go into it, but Axel pulled me back.

He growled at me. Yes, growled. "You can't make me do anything." Did Xemnas forbid us to use our powers on our chain partner? No? Good.

I used my powers to enter his mind. I ignored all the memories and his thoughts, only focusing on his pain sensors in his brain. I sent pressure to them, making Axel cry out in invisible pain. I smirked when he fell to the floor onto his knees. He cried out in pain again as I ran my finger very softly over his jawline, making him look up at me. The feather light touch must have felt like a thousand bees stinging him simultaneously.

"I'm sorry, Axel. But, you have no say in the matter anymore."

_The roles have been switched._

* * *

  
Yay! Wasn't that exciting? haha. Well I hope you enjoyed it. :D Like I said, Akilina-chan helped me with bunches of this chapter :) REVIEW!!!! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Tada! Here it is! Chapter five! I had a lot of help from Akilina-chan on this chapter... she wrote everything in italics, so she rocks! She gave me some ideas too, so she rocks double~ XD Anyways, I hope you like it! Remember: Review! I looove reviews :D haha

* * *

~AXEL'S POV~

Ok, so let's recap. Xemnas made everyone draw names for partners to be handcuffed to for a week. I got paired with Zexion, even though technically I should've been handcuffed to Xemnas, but apparently he'd rather be with Saix. That's all fine and dandy. I was rather enjoying being handcuffed to Zexion, because...I admit it, I'm a sadist, and it made me laugh how much Zexion would overreact each time I would hurt him. I thought this week might not be so bad.

I was wrong. Extremely wrong.

Apparently Zexion figured out that I was a sadist, then he had the common sense to fight back. He figured out that he could get into my brain and put pressure on my pain sensors, sending shock throughout my body. It felt like taking a bath in needles. Which is why I am currently sitting in _Zexion's_ room while he reads a book. I have to think of a way to get back at him. I can't just lose to him this easily.

I looked around me. There wasn't much in his room other than his bed, some chairs, a desk with a lamp on it, and then there were his shelves and shelves of books. Hmm...maybe I could set fire to his book collection. Of course, he'd hurt me back, but it might be worth it to watch the little jerk suffer. I think that's a good idea.

"Axel, don't even _think_ about it," Zexion said, looking up from his book.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything."

"Not yet at least, but you just said 'I think that's a good idea' to yourself, so whatever it is, just don't do it," he warned. Oops. Had I really said that out loud?

"What if I _do_ think about it?" I asked, just to see what he'd say.

"Do you really want to find out?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't, but either way, I still think I'll continue with my plan," I said, snapping my fingers, and watching as the bookshelves spontaneously caught fire. I looked over at Zexion who was taking deep breaths and trying to remain calm, not showing any reaction. Dang, he was learning fast.

"Axel...I...am going to cause you so much pain, you will be down on your knees begging for me to stop. I will make sure that you never do something as idiotic as what you just did. Ever. Again," he said glaring at me while the flames continued to swallow book after book, and make scorch marks on the ceiling. I looked over and saw that all the books were ashes now, so I stopped the flames, leaving a huge pile of black charcoal on Zexion's floor.

"You deserved that though," I protested. I'm not showing him any fear. Why would I?

"Well you deserve _this_ too," he said, reaching to touch my face. I tensed, waiting for the pain I knew was inevitable, but it never came. Instead I felt memory after memory being brought to mind. Some of them from my life as a nobody, others from my life as a somebody. What was he looking for?

He found the memory of last week, when I accidentally caught a table on fire, and Xemnas had gotten really mad. Then the time my pet fish died was brought to mind. Then I remembered the first time I'd gotten detention. The next memory was a rather painful memory for me, and I immediately tensed when Zexion sifted through to this one, and he could tell he'd struck a nerve. It was like a flashback. Every painful little detail of that particular memory came flooding back to me.

* * *

_Axel, or rather, his Somebody was handcuffed to the wall. (How ironic) His arms were chained to the wall above him and his feet were completely immobile, due to that bitch breaking them. It hurt like hell and back. Blood was everywhere on him and you know what she did? Laugh. All she did was laugh. Lae winced at the sound of the prison door opening, his ears were busted open, what could he do other than that? He struggled, even though it hurt. He didn't want this witch to touch him again. Not again. His breath caught when he saw the witch. She had come in so silently. This time, however, she brought something along with her. Two somethings, to be specific. He silently watched the creature dart about along it's Master's feet, waiting for a command._

_"Be gentle," Was all the witch commanded of it. It leapt at Lae, claws extended. Lae let out a shriek of pain as the creature dug its claws into his stomach, crimson blood dripping everywhere. It scritched and scratched at his skin. His back arched in pain as the creature sank lower, lower and _into_ him. He let out a pained cry as the creature, nightmare, dissolved itself in him. He panted and coughed, wracking his body with tremors that only elicited more pain due to being imprisoned for three months and tortured like this every day. Old wounds were opened and he felt like he was going to explode._

_You see, Lae knew secrets. Things he was sworn to never tell. Never let anyone know. Not to even think about it. Secrets of the Worlds, how they worked, and what the Code actually meant, along with..other things. The Witch wanted to know and that's why he was here. He was a prisoner, physically. Although, his will was slowly breaking. Breaking under the pressure of so much pain._

_Lae's eyes widened as he figured out that he actually was going to explode. The Nightmare was ripping it's way out and it was clutching on to something in his ribs. Literally crushing the bones and muscle that was there to get out. His eyes widened and his eyes rolled back into his head as blood dribbled down his pale, too pale, skin. The witch held up a hand, signaling for the creature to let go and come out. It ripped itself out of the skin prison, leaving a rather nasty hole in Lae's stomach. He coughed up blood. Why didn't she just kill him already?_

_"Darling, all you have to do," She said, caressing Lae's cheek. Lae pulled away with a whimper of pain as the muscles around his stomach spasmed and connected themselves back together, leaving only a tiny scar as the tissue melded together. The Witch grimaced at this. This was the reason he was still alive. The reason he was wanted. For his natural healing abilities that no mortal could ever possess. "is give me the Secrets. It will all be over. Or, do you want your precious Ella to die?" She held up a photograph of his beloved. He gasped and nearly wanted to just rip his wrists off and pummel the Witch right then and there._

_"You have her." Came his raspy voice. "Where is she?!" The Witch laughed and finally recognizing her defeat at not getting the information she wanted, formulated something better in her mind._

_"Child, she won't matter to you anymore. You won't be able to feel a thing. I swear on my life." She plunged her razor sharp nails into the skin of his chest. It easily pierced through and her hand grasped at his heart. He felt it constricting around the intrusion and his face scrunched up in a mix of fear and pain. Ribs were cracked and her hand balled up around the heart as she jerked her hand up and out of his chest. She held the glowing heart in front of him and slowly, tendrils of darkness crept up to it and turned it charcoal black. The Witch smirked, and then with ease, she clenched the heart, shattering it and letting it blow away with the wind of the prison door opening again._

_"You'll never live again."

* * *

_

"Stop it!!!" I screamed. Somewhere along this 'flashback' I had ended up on my knees on the floor, dragging Zexion with me. That was just too far. Zexion had no right to do that to me. I looked over at the little asshole, and he met my eyes. He looked at me apologetically.

"Axel, I h-had no idea... I'm s-sorry..." he said, leaning over from where we sat on the floor to hug me tightly to him. I just sat there awkwardly, not sure what to say. On one hand, he'd just done something to me that was terrible and mean, and far worse than anything I'd ever done to him, but now he was apologizing...Does that mean he didn't do it on purpose? He looked up at me again.

"Axel, I'm s-sorry," he repeated again, "b-but that was...hilarious!!!" He started laughing, and it took all the control I had in me not too blow him to smithereens.

"Are you KIDDING me?!" I thundered, standing up, pulling him along with me.

"Haha, of...course...not" he said in between laughs. I had a very strong urge to just kill him right then. It would be so easy, but of course, then Xemnas would kill me too...although it might be worth it.

"That's it!" I shouted, jerking my arm up in front of me, along with Zexion's arm. He just looked at me, trying to control his laughter now that he saw how upset I was.

"What are you talking about, Axel?"

"I'm _talking_ about how you're such a little bastard, and how I would love to kill you right now! You went too far this time, Zexion. I mean, sure, I tortured you a little bit, but it was never anything like _that_. That was personal! You had no right to do that! I don't care about whatever Xemnas says, or whatever consequences there's going to be, I can't be handcuffed to you anymore!" I pulled my arm away from Zexion's, stretching the chain that connected the handcuffs. I brought my other hand up and slowly warmed up the metal, until it was soft enough to bend.

"Axel! You can't do that! Xemnas will kill me!" Zexion said once he realized what I was doing. Of course, he was only thinking what would happen to himself.

"Oh well. Deal with it," I said, pulling on the chain until the middle link gave away and pulled apart. It fell to the floor, glowing orange from the heat, then gradually cooled down, as the air around it made ot cooler. I lifted up my hand and admired the cuff still attached to my hand. Oh well, I could get that off later. I looked up to see Zexion's face, mouthing wordlessly at me, and giving me a death glare.

Hm, I could almost _swear_ I actually had a heart, because at that moment, I felt so overjoyed to see Zexion so upset.

I laughed and tried to save that image in my head, as I walked out of the door, leaving a still-glaring Zexion behind me.

* * *

There you have it! Chapter five. Hope you liked it! :D Review! Let me know whatcha thought! :D

_Psshaw! I editted this a little. This story is really great. Don't you guys think the same thing? Haha, Zeku's really not cut out for being all..meanlike. He should stick to his experiments and whatnot. Yes? No? Well, anyways, I'm here to tell you all that you should review! Please? It'll make my buddy real happy. So, thanks for reading! Later! ~Aki_


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, well here it is! I finally got chapter 6 up! Although I hope you don't find it too... boring. I tried to make it eventful! :D I wrote it all on my own this time, so... yea... haha. I hope you like it!

Just review, and you'll make me really happy :D I love reviews, even if you don't like the story, I really like knowing what people think, so PLEASE review! :D haha

* * *

~AXEL'S POV~

I was still fuming as I walked down the hall away from Zexion's room, not watching where I was going. I bumped into someone, and looked up to see Larxene stumbling backwards.

"Watch where you're going... Hey, wait a minute! Aren't you supposed to be handcuffed to Zexion right now?" she asked, looking down at my wrist which still had my end of the cuff attached to it, with part of the chain dangling there.

"Yea, well, that didn't work so well..." I said, not really wanting to have to explain everything to Larxene that had just happened. She looked up at this and smirked.

"Well I'm sure the Superior would want to know about that, so I'll see you later!" she said, opening a portal to leave before I could stop her.

"Larxene! Wait," I called, even though I knew there was no point. She kept walking and the portal closed behind her. Great, Xemnas was _not_ going to be happy about this... I wonder how long I had until Larxene got to him. That's when I heard a loud voice ring throughout the castle.

"Axel!!! Come to my office right now! And Zexion, you too!" Xemnas' voice rang loud and clear throughout the castle.

I sighed and opened up a portal to Xemnas office, stepping through and coming out in his office. I looked over just in time to see Zexion stepping through his portal as it closed behind him. I took a seat, and Zexion went and sat on the other side of the room so he wouldn't have to sit by me. Xemnas folded his hands in front of him, bringing Saix's arm along with him. Xemnas looked extremely upset, and with good reason. This is the third time he's had to deal with Zexion and I this week. He looked at the both of us, then spoke.

"One of you better have a damn good explanation for why you and Zexion are no longer handcuffed," Xemnas said through gritted teeth. Zexion didn't speak, so I thought about it for a moment, then I realized something.

"Xemnas, I hate to correct you," I said, not really meaning it, "but Zexion and I _are_ still handcuffed, just not to each other. I never removed my handcuff and neither did Zexion. We both still have our cuffs on...they're just not attached to each other."

Xemnas thought about this for a while, then muttered to himself, "Damn, I hate loopholes," then louder, "I suppose you're right, so I won't punish you." I sighed in relief, but Xemnas kept talking.

"I will however _re_-handcuff you and I forbid you from being _separated_. No more loopholes. You're staying handcuffed for the rest of the week," he said, ruffling through a drawer until he found what he was looking for. He held up another pair of handcuffs and a key.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Stand up and get over here," he said when Zexion and I just sat there. I sighed and grudgingly stood up, walking over to Xemnas, as Zexion did the same. Xemnas unlocked each of our broken handcuffs and let them fall to the floor. We both held out our hands and Xemnas clicked on the new handcuffs. I didn't see how this was going to work. Zexion and I just didn't get along. Surely one of us would end up killing the other by the end of the week.

Xemnas opened his desk drawer again and put the key back in place, then he looked back up and spoke again.

"Now I expect you two to get along, and not bother me anymore, because I have been more than gracious in dealing with you two, and don't expect me to be so nice the next time. It's only day two of your week being handcuffed together, so you better work together for the next five days," he said, "Now you may leave, and try not to bother me again."

I turned to look at Zexion, "Listen, I think we should just...work together and get this week over with," I suggested, even though I figured it was impossible. He nodded his agreement.

"I think so too," he said.

"Great, then let's go," I said and we both opened portals at the same time and I attempted to walk through mine, only to realize that Zexion wasn't following, but was instead trying to walk through his own portal. We both turned around, and I spoke first.

"Uhm, Zexion, my room's _this_ way," I said, gesturing to my own portal. I watched as Xemnas sighed and put his head in hands, and Saix patted his back reassuringly.

"I know which way your room is, but _my_ room is _this_ way, so let's go," he said, trying to pull me with him through his portal.

"No, we're going to _my_ room. I'm stronger, so I say we're going to my room," I said, using my free hand to grab the chain connecting our cuffs, and pull it towards my portal.

"You might be stronger, but I can make you re-live your worst nightmares _over and over_ again," he said threateningly, fighting against my pulling. I heard a _thud, thud, thud,_ and looked over to see Xemnas hitting his head repeatedly on his desk.

"Well I can burn all your possessions to ashes, including your hair," I threatened.

"_Please_, take your argument somewhere else," Xemnas said, trying in vain to be heard over our arguing.

"I can cause you so much pain, you'll be down on your knees begging for me to stop," he said.

"I think I can deal with it, now let's go to my room already," I said, giving the chain another tug, and Zexion stumbled forward a few inches, but quickly stepped back towards his portal.

"Listen, I don't have time for this. I'm tired and in need of a nap, so just come on, we both know I'm going to win this argument," I said, and Zexion glowered at me.

"No! Listen to me, I will_ not_ submit to you," he said, gritting his teeth at me. At this, Xemnas stood up and started speaking.

"Axel! Zexion! The two of you need to swallow your big fat pride and just come to an agreement! Take _turns_ being in your own rooms," he suggested, sitting back down. I looked at Zexion.

"Zexion, he's right. We need to compromise. Here's what we'll do. We'll go to my room now, and tomorrow we can go to your room," I offered. I figured this was pretty fair, but Zexion thought otherwise.

"I agree with Xemnas too, but I _don't_ agree with you. We can go to _my_ room tonight, and _tomorrow_ we'll go to your room," he said. Of course he wouldn't agree with me. He was just out to cause trouble. I saw Xemnas glaring at both of us, then Saix leaned over and whispered something in Xemnas' ear.

"That might work," Xemnas said to Saix. He turned to us, "Okay, you're going to play rock, paper, scissors, and the winner gets to decide what room you'll be in tonight. Got it? Good."

"Fine," I said, and turned to Zexion. We both pounded our fists into our hands three times, then I flattened my hand out, to signal paper. Zexion did the same. Great, it's a tie.

"Okay, try again," Zexion repeated the action, only this time, I made a rock and Zexion made scissors, only he saw that I was making rock, and after making scissors, he quickly changed his hand to paper.

"Hey! No fair, cheater!" I said, pushing him with my free hand. He stumbled back a bit, and I almost fell too, but we both caught our balance.

"I didn't cheat. You need to get your eyes checked!" he said, shoving me in return. This time, I tripped backwards, and Zexion came falling after me. I hit my head on the floor, and Zexion landed on top of me.

"Get _off_ of me, before I kill you!" I threatened, and Zexion hastiliy jumped up, and I followed after.

"Okay, we're going to my room, because I won, and there's nothing you can do about it," I said. Zexion glared at me.

"No, _I_ won, so we're going to _my_ room," he said, trying to pull me toward his portal, but he wasn't as strong as me, so I stayed where I was.

I looked over at Xemnas, "Xemnas, tell Zexion he cheated so we're going to my room."

"No, Xemnas, tell _Axel_ I won fair and square, and that he should just suck it up, and come to my room," Zexion interrupted.

"Enough! That's it! Zexion, you cheated, so please for the love of Oblivion, just go to Axel's room for the night. It won't kill you," Xemnas said.

"Yes it will! He'll kill me in my sleep!" Zexion exclaimed.

"No, he won't, because if he does, then I will of course, kill him too, so you don't need to worry, just _go. _Now!" Xemnas said, and Zexion sighed in defeat and we left through my portal to my room.

Once there, I walked over to my bed and laid down, with Zexion choosing to sit on the floor.

"Oh,come on. I'm not going to kill you, you can lay on the bed," I said. If we could just get along, this week would go by a whole hell of a lot faster.

"Sure you won't. How can I trust you?" Zexion asked.

"Just get up here. I swear, I won't kill you," I said, pulling on his arm until he sighed and gave in and sat on the bed, while I tried to get to sleep. Maybe if we just didn't talk too much, the rest of the week could go by without any more problems. Who knows? We'll see.  


* * *

Tada! Wasn't that just wonderful? Well I hope it entertained you at least for a few minutes... :D Remember: Review! You'll make me extremely happy :D And it will motivate me to write more!


	7. Chapter 7

Ta-da! It's chapter 7! haha. I got a bunch of ideas for this one from Akilina-chan, but I wrote it all myself... haha.

I had to write all day to get this done in time for today.I really wanted to publish this chapter today, because today is 6/8 and this story is about Axel and Zexion, so I thought that was fitting... haha.

Well let me know what you think! I love reviews! haha

* * *

~AXEL'S POV~

I woke up a few hours later and looked over to see Zexion snoring gently beside me, still asleep. I looked at my clock and realized that instead of a little nap, I'd slept through the night. Which meant that it was Day 3 of my week handcuffed to Zexion. I sat up, and Zexion stirred beside me. I wonder what today has in store for me. Maybe Zexion and I will finally get along...maybe not. My stomach growled.

"Zexion, wake up," I said, shaking him a little. I wanted him to wake up so I could go grab a bite of something to eat. I was starving! He just laid there though, snoring. I shook him a little harder, but he still just laid there. What was wrong with him? Maybe he was dead...? No, wait, I could see him breathing.

"Zexion, wake up!" I tried again, only louder this time. I shook him harder, but he still didn't move. I grabbed his arm and shook him as hard as I could. Nothing. My stomach growled again, reminding me yet again of my hunger.

"ZEXION!" I shouted, and when he just laid there, I put my hand on his face, slowly heating it up, hoping that the heat would cause him to wake up. It wasn't like I was trying to hurt him, I was just hungry, and trying to wake him up. Although I admit, I was causing him a little extra pain because, heck, he deserved it. After a few seconds, when I knew my hand was getting really hot, I realized he wasn't going to wake up because of the heat, so I pulled my hand away to see a red handprint on his face. Oops. Oh well, he can deal with it.

I decided there was nothing else I could do to wake him up, so I simply shoved him off the bed onto the floor, which meant my arm was now hanging over the side of the bed. I heard him groan and he sat up, and looked at me.

"What just happened? Why am I on the floor?" he asked groggily, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"You wouldn't wake up so I shoved you off the bed," I answered nonchalantly. He glared at me, then put his hand to his face, probably feeling how hot it was.

"W-what happened to my face?" he asked, looking at me suspiciously.

"Oh...well you know...You wouldn't wake up... so I tried to heat your face up, to see if that would wake you up, which it didn't," I said, and Zexion kept glaring at me.

"Axel! Why do you have to keep hurting me? I thought you agreed to try to just be nice!" he said.

"Well, I had a good excuse this time!" I protested. I mean, seriously, he wasn't waking up, so I slightly burned his face. It's not like I killed him… as much as I wished I could.

"No you didn't! Who cares if I was asleep? That was no reason to hurt me!" he said, standing up no. I stood up too.

"Calm down. It's no big deal," I said, trying to get him to calm down. If he got too upset he would hurt me. As if he read my thoughts, he lifted his hand up to touch my face, and I instantly felt the most I'd even felt. It even hurt worse than last time.

"AH! ZEXION, STOP!" I shouted, but the pain kept coming. I screamed in agony again, but then I heard another deeper voice, sounding from the hallway. I guess my door had been open.

"Zexion! Stop that _this_ second!" It was Xemnas! The pain immediately ceased, as Zexion jumped back, surprised. I guess Xemnas and Saix had been walking past the hall at just the right time. How lucky for me.

"Zexion, just last night, I thought you two agreed to try to get along!" Xemnas said, walking in my room now. He sounded… exasperated. Probably because he kept having to deal with us.

"Well sir," Zexion started, "You see I was… well Axel… uhm… we… Sorry, sir." Zexion mumbled, looking away. Xemnas didn't say anything for awhile, as if he was thinking. Finally he looked at both of us and spoke.

"Zexion...Axel...the two of you are going to be punished this time. I have a mission for the two of you. You will be going to Halloweentown, to investigate for me. I've gotten reports of numerous amounts of heartless appearing there, and I want you two to check it out. Maybe then you'll learn some cooperation when you have to fight together instead of against each other. You are not to come back until you have something figured out," Xemnas said. I groaned and Zexion sighed beside me.

"You are to leave immediately," Xemnas said when we both just stood there. As if on cue, my stomach growled really loud.

"Aw, can't I get something to eat fir-"

"No. You are leaving now. End of story," he said, interrupting me and making it clear we had to go now. Damn it. I was not happy about this. Not happy one bit. I sighed and turned to Zexion.

"Let's just go and get this over with," I said, while opening a portal to Halloweentown. Xemnas nodded and walked out of the room with Saix following closely behind.

We walked through the portal and as soon as we stepped out, I looked over at Zexion. Of course, when you come to Halloweentown, your appearance changes to blend in with Halloweentown, and Zexion had been turned into a rag doll. His periwinkle hair was now made out of yarn, and his skin was made of a thin fabric. I looked down at myself and realized that I was now a zombie, which I found cool and weird at the same time. My skin looked like it was barely hanging onto my body. This slightly creeped me out.

"Okay, let's go see if we just can figure out why there's so many heartless here. The sooner we get this over with, the better," Zexion said, trying to walk forward, but I stayed put where I was.

"I think we should go _this _way," I said, trying to pull him in the other direction.

"Axel, look, we don't have to fight about this. Let's just go this way," Zexion said, still pulling me in the opposite direction. I had a strong feeling we should go the other way, so I continued my protest.

"Zexion, I know what I'm doing. I'm not stupid, you know," I said, and I took a step back, pulling Zexion with me. He tripped over a fallen tree branch, and fell. I distinctly heard a _rip_, and when Zexion stood up, the fabric around his knee was ripped and there was cottony fluff threatening to come out. Zexion looked down at his knee and gasped.

"Damn it! That's not good," he said looking extremely worried. "Let's hurry up and get this over with so we can leave. Apparently I'm more fragile in Halloweentown than I am normally," he said, which I thought was pretty obvious. I wonder if I'm as fragile as he was... My skin was looking pretty iffy to me right now...

"Yea, you're right. Let's hurry up," I said, turning around to walk off in the direction I'd been headed in, but Zexion pulled against me.

"No, Axel. We are going this way, and that's final!" he said, struggling with all his might against my pulling. I pulled harder, and all at once we both fell backwards. I heard two loud rips, but they both sounded different... one sounded like fabric ripping... the other sounded like... ripping flesh. Oh shit. I recovered from the fall and sat up as quick as I could, and Zexion did the same. We both looked on the ground to see both of our fragile little hands laying on the ground along with the handcuffs. This sight really freaked me out, so I stood up with wide eyes, and looked over at Zexion's alarmed face.

"W-what the hell?!" he shouted, standing up and rushing over to where our hands lay. He used the hand still attached to his arm to pick up his hand off the ground, which still had the handcuff attached to it. I bent over to pick up my hand too. Then I glared at Zexion.

"This is all your fault, you know? You should have just followed me! That wouldn't have been too hard!" I said, still staring down at my hand.

"No it's not! You think you're so much better than me, but you're not! You could've just followed me for once!" Zexion protested.

"You know what? I'm not going to stand here and argue with you about this. I'm going to go back to the castle to see if my hand will just somehow reattach itself when I portal through," I said.

"Fine, I'm going back too," he said, and he opened a portal and walked through it, carrying his hand, with the handcuff dangling below. I followed him through.

When we made it through to the other side, we saw something neither of us expected. Then I turned to look at Zexion, and that's when I noticed something else.

"Oh, shit," I said, and Zexion just stared at me with wide eyes. This was _not_ good.

* * *

Ooh a bit of a cliffy! haha. The next chapter shouldn't take me as long as this one did though, so no worries! Buahaha. ;) Just remember, I love reviews, and they encourage me to keep writing! So let me know what you thought! haha


	8. Chapter 8

Yay! Well here's chapter 8 not even a day after I got chapter 7! I have to say I am happy with myself right now... I got some of the ideas for this chapter from Akilina-chan... haha but that's nothing new... She rocks! :D

And remember! I would love it if you review! :D That would make my day...and it would encourage me to write more, faster! :D hehe.

* * *

~AXEL'S POV~

"Zexion, I'm going to _kill_ you," I said, glaring at him. Apparently he hadn't been paying attention when he'd opened his portal from Halloweentown, and had accidentally opened a portal to _Xemnas'_ office. He just looked away, still alarmed at what he'd done.

What was worse was, we were still in Halloweentown form. I was still a zombie, and Zexion was still a ragdoll. How the hell did that happen?! Weren't you supposed to change back after you left the world? I looked around and realized that Xemnas wasn't in his office. Maybe if we could just get out of his office before he came back, then we wouldn't get caught coming back from our mission early. Apparently Zexion had the same thought.

"Axel," he whispered, "Come on, let's hurry out of here," he said, as he opened a portal. Wait...why was he was trying to help me get away? He didn't have to do that. We weren't handcuffed at the moment...He was...being nice? Wow.

He was about to step through when the door was opened and Xemnas and Saix walked in. Xemnas looked up with wide eyes and didn't say anything for a while. I can imagine his shock. I mean, here we are in his office, merely minutes after he sent us off on a mission, and to make matters worse, we were a zombie and a rag doll! Although I noticed that while I was a zombie, I wasn't hungry, so that was good.

Finally Xemnas gained some composure and spoke, "W-what are you two _doing_?! You're supposed to be on a mission! And why the hell are you still looking like that?! Wait... where are your hands?!" Xemnas asked, noticing that we were both standing there with only one hand each.

"Well, you see," I started, "We are here because...we had trouble with the mission, so we came back. I have no idea why we're still looking like this, and I have my hand right here," I said, holding it up after answering all of his questions. Xemnas just looked at it for a second, then spoke again.

"Do you two not understand what I mean when I say that you have to stay handcuffed, or when I tell you not to come back from a mission until you've found something out?! You think it's okay to just directly disregard what I tell you? Well it's not! I don't know what's wrong with the both of you!" Xemnas asked, looking back and forth between Zexion and I.

"N-nothing's wrong with us, sir," Zexion said, "We just don't get along very well...Now about our hands. I was thinking we might see Vexen, because he might be able to help us reattach them, and maybe he'll know why we still... look like _this_," he said, gesturing to both of us. Xemnas looked like he was still upset with both of us, but dropped the subject of our disobedience.

"Well, Vexen should be here any minute. I needed to speak with him about something, so he'll be here soon," Xemnas said, looking even more stressed at the thought of Vexen. My guess is that he did something else to Roxas. My assumption was proved correct when a few seconds later, the door opened and Vexen walked in with...Roxas?

I knew it had to be Roxas, but he definitely didn't _look_ like Roxas. No... Roxas now looked like Vexen had somehow turned him into...a girl. He...I mean she, was now crying of course. I burst out laughing and everyone just looked at . I guess that was a little insensitive. Vexen walked up to Xemnas.

"Well, Superior, you wanted to see me?" he asked, as if he had no clue what he'd done wrong.

"Yes, Vexen, I did. I thought we already had this discussion. Didn't you agree to leave this poor boy...er, girl...alone?" Xemnas asked, and Vexen slowly nodded his head.

"Well... I _did_ agree to that, but then I had this great idea, and he was the only test subject I could find, so I had him drink the potion. Meet...Roxanne!" Vexen announced like a proud father, and Xemnas just looked at him and shook his head, sighing.

"Vexen, I _forbid_ you from doing anything else to Roxas...or Roxanne, other than turning him...back into a _him_," Xemnas said to Vexen, and Vexen pouted.

"But, Xemnas! This is my greatest idea ever! If I don't get to finish my experiment then I may not ever get to perfect my potion!" Vexen protested.

"I don't care. You will turn Roxanne back into Roxas, and then I have another favor to ask of you," Xemnas said, and Vexen scowled.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well you see, Zexion and Axel here are in a predicament," Xemnas said, and Vexen turned around and looked at us, having just noticed us for the first time. Then his eyes got big as he took in our appearance.

"W-what happened to them? This isn't my fault is it? They didn't drink my potions did they?!" Vexen asked looking worried.

"No, no, it's not that," Xemnas said, and Vexen sighed in relief. "I sent them on a mission to Halloweentown, and...well they came back like this...also missing their hands." Vexen looked at both of us again, then at our arms.

"Well...I'm guessing you lost your hands while _in_ Halloweentown, and not after. Am I right?" Vexen asked, and we both nodded.

"Well at least I can explain what happened. If you go to Halloweentown, you should always be extremely careful, because if you get hurt, or...lose a limb, then you won't change back when you portal back, because you aren't the same as when you went to Halloweentown," Vexen explained. Zexion nodded and spoke up.

"Well do you think that means that we can only change back if we go back to Halloweentown and somehow get our hands back on?" he asked.

"Well," Vexen said, "That would make sense. I assume that's what you would need to do. You could probably just sew your hands on, but I'm not sure what you would do about Axel's hand...maybe I could find a potion that would help," Vexen said, then he started mumbling to himself about his collection of potions. Roxas... I mean, Roxanne was just standing there, with her tears slowing down now.

"Okay then," Xemnas said turning to Zexion and I, "I expect you two to hurry to Halloweentown to get your hands reattached, then come straight back here so I can re-handcuff you. This will be the last time I am going to re-handcuff you, though. If it happens again, no matter what the circumstances, you will not be off the hook so easily. I am only having patience with you this time, because I am assuming you were not _trying_ to tear your hands off to get the handcuffs off. Am I correct," Xemnas said and we both nodded.

"Alright then," Xemnas continued, "Hurry up and get to Halloweentown, and Vexen," he said, now turning to Vexen, who looked back up at Xemnas. "I want you to go with them, and help them reattach their arms. Of course, as soon as you get back, you will fix..._that_ issue," Xemnas said, nodding towards Roxanne. Vexen sighed but agreed anyway.

"Okay. I'll help them reattached their hands...I'll just need to go through my potions to find one to help Axel's hand, and get a needle and thread for Zexion," Vexen said, and opened a portal, probably to his room, and walked through it, dragging Roxanne behind him. Xemnas turned back to us.

"You two can go wait in Halloweentown for Vexen to get there," he said, and Zexion nodded and opened a portal that we both walked through. We were only waiting for Vexen for a few minutes. I saw a portal open and Vexen stepped through it with Roxanne. I about screamed as loud as I could when I saw him. It was one of the scariest sights I've ever seen. Apparently when Vexen came to Halloweentown, he was changed into a clown...but not just any clown, obviously a dead clown. How...creepy. Roxanne was changed into ghost. He looked like those kids you see on Halloween that wear a sheet over their heads with eye holes cut out.

"Alright, let's see if we can't fix this situation," Vexen said, and he walked up to us, holding a bottle with some murky blue liquid in it, and what looked like a sewing kit. Why he had a sewing kit, I have no idea.

I hope he knew what he was doing...This better work. If not, then I would personally kill him.

* * *

Well I hope you liked it! Remember to review, because that would be awesome! haha. :D Let me know what you thought! :D


	9. Chapter 9

This took me a while because I was grounded, and I had to sneak on to work on it, so I hope you enjoy! Please review! I'll be outta town for a while, so the next chapter might take a while!

* * *

~ZEXION'S POV~

Vexen walked up to us and took out his sewing kit.

"Zexion, I'll fix your hand first, then Axel's," he said, kneeling down beside me and opening the little kit, pulling out a needle and thread. I just nodded, giving him my hand and holding out my arm. I realized I should put the handcuff around my wrist before he sewed it on, so we wouldn't have to deal with it later. I put the cuff on and Vexen put my hand to my arm and started sewing it all the way around. In just a few minutes he was done, so he stood up and moved over a little.

"Axel, come over here so I can reattach your hand," Vexen said, gesturing to beside where I was standing. Axel walked over and handed Vexen his hand, and held out his arm.

"Now hold very still," Vexen instructed, and Axel listened to him. Vexen took the other side of the handcuff and slid it onto Axel's wrist. Then he held Axel's hand up to Axel's wrist and very carefully poured out the murky contents of the bottle onto Axel's hand. I watched as the flesh on Axel's hand and wrist started to connect themselves to each other. Finally the whole hand was attached.

"There we go. That should work," Vexen said, and Roxanne looked at him.

"C-can you change me b-back into a boy n-now?" she asked, and Vexen thought for a second then reluctantly he nodded his head.

"Yes. Xemnas said I had to," he grumbled, glaring at nothing in particular.

"Y-you're not g-going to make me d-drink any more p-potions, are you?" Roxanne asked.

"Well, we'll see about that... We can discuss this later. Let's go," Vexen said, and he opened a portal, dragging Roxanne along behind him. I turned to Axel.

"Well, I suppose we still better complete our mission, or Xemnas won't be too happy... so let's go. You know what? I don't even care, we'll just go wherever you want, because I am not getting my hand ripped off again, so please, lead the way," I said and Axel looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"You really don't care to argue against every little thing I do? I'm surprised, but if you say so, then let's go," he said, and he started walking off towards the town. I followed him quietly. I just wanted to get this mission over with and get back to the castle.

After we had walked for a few minutes, we started seeing more and more heartless, all headed in the same direction. Heartless of every kind were following one another, all to one location. We couldn't see where their destination was, so we kept following them.

"Hey," Axel said, "you don't think _that's_ what causing all these heartless to appear here, do you?" I looked to where he had gestured and saw a pile of heartless all on top something. From what I could tell, it looked like a dead man, but I could barely see it due to all the heartless.

"Axel, is that...a dead person?" I asked, and he nodded his head.

"I think so," he said. One of the heartless jumped away and I temporarily saw what was under the pile of heartless, and it was indeed a dead man.

"Well, at least we have an explanation now. The heartless are swarming around this dead body trying to get at his heart, but of course, they can't...because he's dead. Now what do we do about it?" I asked, and Axel just stood there for a moment.

"Well, what does one normally do with a dead body?" Axel said. I thought about that for a second.

"I don't really know... I've never been in this situation before," I said. Maybe we should take it back to the castle and examine it... I turned to Axel to vocalize my suggestion, but he spoke up before I could.

"It's alright. I've got it covered," he said, snapping his fingers. I realized what he was doing a split second too late.

"Axel!!! No-" I started, but I was too slow. The body burst into flames along with all the heartless around and on top of it. I just stood there staring at the flames for a few seconds, still stunned. Then I turned to Axel.

"You. Are. Such. A. Moron," I said through gritted teeth. He just turned to look at me.

"What do you mean?! You just said you didn't know what to do with it, so I did the first thing that came to mind. Excuse me for trying to help," he said and I kept glaring at him.

"Well if you would've waited for _one_ second before you just burned the guy to ashes, I would've had to time to give you my idea! I could've taken it back to the castle to examine it!" I shouted.

"Examine it? You would want to examine a dead body? That's really gross you know," he said.

"It's not gross! I bet Xemnas would've agreed with me! He would've wanted to examine it, but he can't now! Not since you have to burn everything in your sight!" I yelled and Axel just rolled his eyes, looking back over at the burning pile of heartless. He realized they were all burnt up by now, so he extinguished the fire.

"Are you done rambling now? I'd really like to get back to the castle to see if we'll return to normal," he said, and he opened a portal back to the castle. I just scowled, but followed him through it anyway.

When we go to the other side, I looked over at Axel, and down at myself, and realized that we had changed back.

"You're lucky we changed back, or else I might've had to kill you," Axel said.

"What do you mean _I'm_ lucky? The whole thing was _your_ fault! If you could've just followed me, we wouldn't have ever tripped and ripped our hands off anyway!" I said, and Axel raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you pay attention back there? When we went the way I wanted, we found all the heartless. If we would've gone where _you_ wanted, we would've just wasted our time," he said. He had a point, but I wasn't going to admit that. Ever.

"Well, even if I was headed in the wrong direction, you don't have to be so pushy. You could've at least followed me for a little while instead of just trying to make me go where you thought was best," I argued.

"Yea yea whatever. I'm still hungry. Let's go get some food," he said, and he opened a portal, to what I assumed would be the kitchen.

"No," I said, "We need to report to Xemnas first."

"Xemnas can wait! My hunger, however, can't," he said trying to pull me through the portal.

"Axel, I'm serious. We can just find Xemnas and tell him what the problem was, then we can go get some food. It won't take that long."

"No, I'm hungry and I need food now. We'll see Xemnas after. Let's _go_," he said, attempting to pull me through the portal again. I opened a portal of my own to Xemnas office.

"If Xemnas finds out we didn't go straight to him, he won't be happy, and I don't care about you, but I really don't want to get punished, so we're going to see Xemnas now," I said, and of course since I wasn't as strong as him when I tried to pull him to my portal, nothing happened. You know, this has happened a lot in the past few days. We've argued about what we're doing or where we're going, and since I'm weaker than him, Axel gets his way.

"Axel! I'm sick of this! Just listen to me for once! We need to see Xemnas before we do anything else!" I shouted rather loudly. Axel looked taken aback, but stood his ground.

"Just let me get some food! Then I promise we'll go see Xemnas! I'll even eat faster if that'll make you shut up," he said, and I just sighed. I knew I'd never win.

"Just go, but you better hurry," I said, and he smirked and walked through the portal, with me following.

When we got in the kitchen, he made his way over to the refrigerator, and opened it up, grabbing the first thing he saw and shoving it down his mouth. I would be surprised that anyone could eat that fast, but it _was_ Axel, so I wasn't surprised at all.

"Are you _done_ yet?" I asked impatiently.

"Almost, but I still need more food," he said shoving something else into his mouth. Then he turned to me.

"Okay, I'm done, let's go see Xemnas," he said, and I opened the portal, with Axel following close behind. When we got to the other side of the portal, Xemnas was just sitting behind his desk with Saix at his side. He looked up.

"Zexion...Axel, I assume you have something to report to me?" Xemnas said and I nodded.

"Yes, we found out that the source of all the heartless was nothing more than a dead body. It appears the heartless were trying to get at this man's heart, but couldn't since he was dead, and they all just sort of... flocked to him," I said, and Xemnas just nodded.

"I see. So where is this dead body? I assume you brought it back for examination?" Xemnas asked and I looked over at Axel.

"Well...you see, Sir," Axel started, "We couldn't figure out exactly what to do with the body, so I sorta...burned it all up," he finished, and Xemnas raised his eyebrows.

"You _burned_ it up? How could you not think of bringing it back?!" Xemnas said, angered.

"Well...I don't know. I didn't think it would be important," Axel said. Xemnas sighed.

"Fine, but next time, _think_ before you burn something."

"Sure," Axel said, then he turned to me, "Okay, let's get back to my room," he said, assuming that we would just go to his room. I actually wanted to go my room, but of course he probably wouldn't even consider it.

"Oh no, not this again..." I said. I decided it would just be easier to give in to him, so I just sighed and hung my head.

"Fine, let's go," I said in defeat, and he smirked, and opened up a portal to his room.

Great. Just great. He's getting his way again. I really need to think of something to do so he doesn't always get his way. If only there was something I could do that didn't cause arguing...then the rest of the week would pass in peace...but that was probably impossible with Axel.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Remember! Review!

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter because, it's the end. (Aki {who is sitting right next to Dorku]: Wow. Way to be blunt.)

Akilina-chan wrote this all for me, so... she's awesome! Go read her stories, because they kick ass. (Aki: Not really.)

Love you all! Thanks for reading! :D

* * *

So today was the fourth day into this handcuffed thing and my wrist definitely needs some aloe lotion, not to be girly or anything. Axel is a rough-houser. Interestingly enough, the day before, he had wanted to hang out with Demyx who was handcuffed to one of my friends, Lexaeus. I had a very nice time yesterday, but all good things must come to an end. That was where Axel stormed off, dragging me away for no good reason, and plastering himself to his bed, already asleep.

Now, we were all on our way to the Meeting Hall. Xemnas had something important to tell us (that being announced on the intercoms throughout the Castle) and it was super hard to get Axel to come. He was asleep and he wouldn't wake up! It took me an hour to get him out of bed! How'd I get him out, you say? Well, I'd rather not go into it but..if you insist.

* * *

"Axel get up! We have a meeting to go to!" I yelled in his ear. Axel, who was laying on his stomach, reached out a hand, held it up in front of my face, and spread his fingers out.

"Five more minutes, Sherlock." I sighed. I wasn't Sherlock Holmes!

"We don't have five minutes. We have to be there now!" That's when it hit me. He was still angry about the Halloween Town incident! I shrugged it off. So what if I wanted to go to the right and not the left. "Listen here, buster. We have a meeting to go to, so stop obsessing over the fact that I was wrong about going right in Halloween Town and get your lazy butt up!" All he did was groan. If I could hit him, I would. But sadly, he'd somehow gotten his hand out of the handcuffs and handcuffed both my hands to the bed. Kinda weird, but he didn't do anything but fall asleep after that so I guess he just did that so he could sleep comfortably and not have to worry about me sneaking off and sleeping in my room. Evil person, he is.

I'll have to get him back somehow.

"Axel!! We have to leave!" I squirmed around a bit and he just rolled over! Stupid firehead..

That remotely continued for an hour until he finally turned to face me, still asleep. I smirked at what I was about to do. Hey, he might kill me later but it was worth it if he woke up. Jeeze, that guy slept like the Dickens.

With one swift movement, I kicked him where the sun don't shine.

It worked, of course it would. It was my plan, so it wouldn't have failed. Axel jumped out of bed and collapsed on the floor, unable to stand up. Guess I've got a pretty good kick. Maybe Ienzo played soccer or something..

Five minutes later, Axel was grasping me by the throat demanding why I did that. I, without air, was unable to answer him. Thankfully, a knock on the door saved my pitiful Nobody life. Thank Shiva for whoever was there.

Axel trudged, quick reluctantly, over to the door, pulling on a pair of jeans all the way. The door was opened to reveal a very smug looking Larxene. Haven't seen her in a while, but I thank her anyway.

Larxene smirked as she peered into the bedroom. "Have a nice night, Axel? I didn't know bondage was your thing." She waggled her eyebrows. Sickening, really. How dare she imply that!! "We'll have to try it out sometime, yes?"

Axel, hopefully still in his sleep induced state of mind, "Sure, whatever you want, babe." Please, Shiva, get me out of this!

And after Larxene left, Axel came over, unlocked the handcuffs with a pair of keys he most likely stole from Xemnas, and re-hooked it onto our wrists. He then dragged me out of the room and to the meeting hall.

* * *

This is where you find us now. Anxiously trying to determine whether or not we should go in now, or wait until Larxene gets back to let us in. See, Larxene had told us she would be in the kitchen and would come to let us in as soon as she was done getting a drink. Probably of the blood of little children Vexen molested and handed to her to kill..I shivered. I noticed then that for some reason, Axel wasn't emitting any heat today. I wonder why..

"Hey Axel?"

"What?" He snapped back. Jeeze...touchy.

"Um, I was just wondering why you weren't emitting heat today?" I worded that totally wrong. I feel like an idiot now. I scratched the back of my head nervously. That was a very uncalled for question. I couldn't help it though! I was curious!

"Wouldn't you like to know." He said smugly and I, out of frustration, walked right into the Meeting Hall.

All heads turned to us upon our entrance and we both shyly took our seats.

"This, my dear colleagues, is the most perfect example of what I was just talking about." Xemnas announced from his position at the head of the table. Before Axel could voice his thoughts, for I was sure he was just about to ask what exactly Xemnas was talking about, Xemnas spoke up again.

"You two gave me the worst headache I've ever had. You were late today, you disobeyed my direct orders, you nearly killed three people, you can't decide on anything, you failed your missions, and I swear, if my hair wasn't already this color, it would be gray from stress. Just from you two! And that isn't even the half of it! All of you, when put together like this, drive me _insane!" _Behind me, Luxord snickered at our failures. Cocky idiot..

"Vexen!" He said, turning to said person and Roxas, who was thankfully no longer Roxanne, though his hair does seem longer.. "You were the last person I would expect to be in the number two spot for most annoying! You performed countless experiments on my prized number 13, which was forbidden. And you knew that! The only ones," Xemnas said, sighing, "who did not bother me at all this week were Lexaeus and Demyx. For that, I sincerely thank you both from the bottom of my soul."

"Can you just get to the point, Superior-dude?" Xigbar said, a bored tone invading his voice.

"I suppose." Xemnas cleared his throat and stood up straight. "Due to the fact that I believe you all work much better when not handcuffed, I am releasing you from your shackles." Many cheers were heard all around the table. "Even though!" Xemnas yelled, everyone got quiet. "Even though you all argue, I do not get bothered when you do so. Nor has there been this much damage to each one of you when you were by yourselves." I looked around. Everyone did seem to be hurt somehow. Wow. I guess it wasn't just me and Axel who didn't get along this...half week. "So, I expect you all to go back to normal and not bother me. Understood?"

Everyone nodded. Xemnas sighed and gave a half smile. I was glad too. I can finally get away from this idiot! "Now, everyone can come up here, two at a time! And be released. Now if I can only find those keys...Saix, do you have them?" Saix checked his pockets and gave a negative. Xemnas' expression grew into one of annoyance. Axel sniggered and reached into his coat pocket, drawing out the keys and throwing them right in front of Xemnas. Xemnas glared at Axel and for a second, I thought he might kill us all, but his 'anger' subsided. The unlocking process had begun.

* * *

I watched as Axel ran over to the newly released Demyx and chatted for a while. Lexaeus came over and stood beside me, probably confused as to why I wasn't rushing off to my room. Truth is, Axel kind of...got to me? He's...interesting, to say the least.

Axel and Demyx were making their way to the door and I found myself listening in to their conversation.

"So what did you think of your time with Zexy?" Demyx had asked, rather chipper. Axel visibly drooped and gave an evil smirk. He turned to me and Lexaeus, the smirk still on his face.

"Hey 'Zexy'!" He mocked. "Catch!" And with that said, he summoned the biggest fireball I've ever seen and hurled it at me. (It had to be at least two of me!!) Quickly, Lexaeus pulled me out of the way and unfortunately, it blasted it's way to Xemnas. Xemnas was pushed (thrown) into the wall and the fireball disintegrated. Xemnas stood up, hardly scathed due to his own power over Nothing, and growled at Axel. Axel's eyes widened and he grinned viciously, telling Demyx to run away. Xemnas, probably due to lack of better judgment, ran after him, shouting declarations of war against the red head.

My mind wandered around, finally figuring out why Axel wasn't emitting heat. He planned that and was saving his power up! Evilevilevilevil..

"I hope Xemnas gets him and gets him good." I said venomously. Lexaeus chuckled and offered me his arm. We strolled out of the Meeting Hall to go to our rooms. (they were right beside each other, yanno) As we passed the kitchen, we heard a loud, very girlish screech followed by multiple bangs and clangs from pots and pans. Xaldin's growl and Larxene's evil cackle followed before Marluxia came running out wearing nothing but Xaldin's "kiss the cook" apron. I shook my head and I heard Lex sigh.

We passed the Dining room and well, Luxord, Xigbar, and Demyx (who found no reason to run away from Xemnas) were there playing poker. What kind of poker? That is for your oh so lovely imagination. Needless to say, there wasn't much poker goings ons.

Moving on passed the labs, we heard a very loud prominent 'BOOM' and Vexen burst out of the door, black as a piece of coal. We didn't want to know what happened.

The whereabouts of Saix and Roxas were unknown, but they were always a quiet bunch of Nobody, so-

Spoke too soon.

Roxas ran past us at a terribly frightening speed, a grin on his face and Saix's patented, 'I love Superior' boxers in hand. Guess the kid isn't as 'quiet' as I presumed him to be. A few seconds later, as predicted, Saix came bounding after. He was strangely foaming at the mouth.

Soon, we reached our rooms and Lexaeus turned to me. "I must say," He started, looking quite amused. "after what we've just observed, that handcuffed thing was completely pointless." And at that moment, I couldn't agree with him more.

Welcome back to normalcy.

* * *

Well, now it's all over. I hope you liked it. Thank you to anyone who actually read this far... I love you all! You guys made me really happy what with all your reviews and favorites.

Have a great day! :D


End file.
